


Small encounters, grave consequences

by Night_n_Sky



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Male Friendship, No Slash, No Spoilers, Science Fiction, fixed point in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_n_Sky/pseuds/Night_n_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS!</p><p>When young Loki meets the Doctor, he thinks he is off for an adventure, but nothing is as it seems. Years later, the Doctor returns and tells Loki he's born for a greater cause, but what does he mean? Does Loki really have to go through all this pain?</p><p> From post-Thor (slight AU) all the way up to The Avengers (written before Thor: The Dark World). First Ten, later Eleven!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sun was casting its sunrays upon Asgard as the two young princes played hide and seek in the castle's garden.

"Where the heck are you?!" young Thor yelled as he looked for his brother. About an hour ago, Loki suggested to play hide and seek. Thor knew he would loose from his brother, but decided to join anyway. Besides, he didn't want to hurt his pride.

Thor looked behind almost every bush, but couldn't find Loki. "Loki, if you are using some of your abracadabra tricks again, you're cheating!"

The garden was enormous. Starting from the castle's terrass, a stone path lead you through the garden all the way up to the lake. Rose bushes, threes and other Asgardian plants decorated the rest of the garden. The garden looked as if a painter had decided to use every cheerful colour he could think of in his painting.

Meanwhile Loki sniggered from behind a wall as he saw his brother, quite frustrated, passing by. "This time, I swear I will find you!"

Loki decided to fool Thor's mind and picked up a rock. He threw it away as far as he could, making it land in another bush nearby Thor. Thor stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around. A bright smile appeared on his face and he tiptoed towards the bush. "I've got you!" He cheered as he jumped straight into the bush, only meeting twigs and dirt. He got up and brushed off his clothes. He noticed the thrown rock and grunted. "Dammit Loki! I know you are in this area!"

Knowing his brother would ransack this area, he slowly backed away from the wall and dashed off towards the lake. As he ran passed several plants, he noticed a wooden door hidden behind some flowers and twigs. He stopped running and frowned. He couldn't remember such a door. Their father had said some areas of the garden were forbidden to play around, but he hadn't said anything about doors or hidden rooms. Perhaps it was a servant's workroom. Behind him, he could faintly hear Thor's voice and decided to go for it. If he couldn't remember this place, let alone Thor! Loki smiled and nudged the handle. The door didn't open. Loki looked behind him to see if Thor was catching up. He quickly summoned some magick and with a green flash and a click, the lock gave away. Loki dived into the room without looking and quickly closed the door behind him. Out of breath, he rested his forehead against the door. He tried to listen, but couldn't hear his brother. Loki laughed and stepped away from the door. Suddenly he bumped into something, or rather someone! He quickly turned around and let out a shriek.

"Shhhh! Don't scream like that or your brother might hear you. Don't want to ruin the fun now eh?" the tall man smiled. All young Loki could do was stare. The man was dressed in a rather weird looking armour. He carried no sword, shield or Asgardian emblem. Instead, he was holding a small strange device in his hand, unfamiliar to Loki. On top of that, he was standing in front of a big blue box Loki had never seen before. It had windows and a light on the roof, but it looked far from Asgardian.

Loki shook his head and looked up at the man. "You're not from here, are you? Who are you?"

The man smiled again. "Excuse me for my rudeness, young prince. I am the Doctor and you can say I am quite new here."

"Doctor? Are you from the infirmary? Haven't spotted you there. Are you our new main healer?"

"Ah well, I am THE Doctor, not A Doctor. You guys have healers? Now that's handy. Better than ordinary doctors even!"

Loki frowned. "Do you always talk this much? How do you even know I am a prince?" He thought for a second. "Hold on... Oh you must be my teacher my father has been talking about! Oh, finally!"

"No no, wait I'm not..." the Doctor tried to say, but was interrupted.

Loki didn't hear him and almost jumped up and down from excitement. "Now I can train my magick skills and show them to my father! Then he will not only pay attention to Thor and his hammer, but to me also! I cannot wait to..." Loki stopped talking as he noticed the Doctor wasn't standing in front of him any longer. In fact, the Doctor was busy opening the door of the blue box.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, not sure if he should be curious or angry.

The Doctor turned around with a bright smile on his face and stepped aside. "See for yourself…"

Loki slowly stepped towards the blue box, one of its doors open and waiting for him to enter. He still wasn't sure of this Doctor-man, but he sure had awoken Loki's curiosity. Loki stroked the door before he stepped inside, feeling its wooden structure. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy surge through him, as if this blue box made its presence clear. He retreated his hand and smiled. He felt it: this box was alive. The Doctor was right behind Loki, observing how the young prince reacted to this unfamiliar machine. He smiled as Loki made his way to the center of the room, his boots making a sound on the metal grating. Now and then, he touched a coral pillar.

"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor said proudly.

Loki couldn't stop looking around, amazed by the size of the box. It looked so small from the outside! He could feel the TARDIS's energy all over his body. The humming almost made him feel like he was home. "It's alive, isn't it?"

"Ah. SHE is alive. The TARDIS is a she and… hold on, how did you know she's alive?" the Doctor frowned.

"I can feel her. I can feel her breathing." Loki simply shrugged as if it were something obvious. "Is this your vessel?"

"Spaceship, to be precise." The Doctor winked at him.

"So this is the place where you will teach me and show stuff? I mean, this ship is bigger on the inside so there must be some magick involved." He walked around the consoles, observing the small lights and bleebs with fascination.

The Doctor laughed "You really are a smart one, prince Loki. So many questions! Are you sure I am the one who talks so much? Anyway, I can take you to places and planets, forwards and even backwards in time."

"You mean you will learn me how to teleport?!" Loki's smile grew even bigger. "Let's begin then! I will get my stuff and tell my parents. Oh Thor will love to hear this also!"

"In time, young prince! It's best if you wait a couple… oh never mind." The Doctor smiled as Loki had already ran outside. The Doctor snapped with his fingers, making the door close. He touched some buttons and pulled a lever until the TARDIS started to bleep and make even more noise. The central column in the middle started to move up and down. "In time, young prince. Everything in time." He sighed sadly.

Loki didn't pay attention if the Doctor was following him or not. He was so excited and couldn't wait to tell everyone. Before he realized what was going on, he found himself on the ground with someone sitting on top of him.

"Haaa, finally! I win! I've found you brother!" Thor laughed as he poked his brother. He noticed the big smile on his brother's face and raised an eyebrow "Aren't you supposed to be mad you lost this time?"

"Brother!" Loki wriggled out of his brother grip and stood up "Brother! My teacher has arrived. He's called the Doctor and he says he will teach me how to teleport and help me with my magick! He is not from Asgard, but…"

"Loki!" Thor interrupted his brother "Have you forgotten? Your teacher won't be here until next month. Father told you so, remember? And only Asgard holds the best magicians of all the nine realms!"

"But… I mean, he is here. He must have arrived earlier then. Come on so you can meet him!" Loki grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him into the hidden room. He suddenly stopped and let go of Thor's hand.

"Well, where is that Doctor-man then? This seems to be like an ordinary servant's room. Are you sure you didn't hit your head on some three, brother?" Thor laughed.

Loki ran to the spot where the TARDIS had stood just seconds ago. "He was right HERE. He had a spaceship and it was blue and bigger on the inside and I swear!"

"He must have been at the wrong address, I suppose. Seems like he isn't your teacher then."

"He knew my name Thor, just by looking at me. It was as if he already knew me even before he arrived." Loki said, still sounding serious.

"Then who was he?"

"I don't know." Loki shrugged disappointedly and closed the door of the servant's room behind him.


	2. Not forgotten

 

 

**Chapter 1 - Not forgotten**

__

_"And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am"_

_Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls_

"Loki!"

Loki looked to the right in front of him where his brother was sitting. He was almost lying in his chair, completely stuffed by all the food he had devoured. The only thing that was missing were his feet on the table, but he knew mother would kill him for it.

Loki nodded at his brother.

"Can you fedge me the wine please?" he said while pointing at the carafe, all the way on the other side of the giant table.

"Brother, I have magick skills, not acrobatic skills. Besides, you know you are not allowed to drink any alcohol yet."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you." Thor's eyes twinkled.

Loki sighed "I only use magick for useful things or while practicing. Just get up and get it yourself. You might lose all your calories on the way."

His brother rolled his eyes "If I rise from my seat to get it, Father will notice. Come on, brother! It's not like we're breaking a major rule!"

Loki didn't answer. He knew arguing with his brother was pointless. He was at the age he thought anything was possible, including getting what he wanted. Loki looked at his father who was talking to the leaders of the Crimson Hawks. Amongst them was Gallon, Loki's teacher. Mother was simply observing them. He flicked his fingers and within a second, the carafe stood in front of Thor. He took it, eyes twinkling even more.

"You're welcome." Loki muffled. He looked over at his father again who was now talking about his brother. He smirked.

Thor was about to fill his huge cup when he got interrupted.

"Thor, my son, what do you think?"

Shocked by Father's sudden voice he knocked over the carafe, spilling the wine all over him and a bit of the table cloth.

"Son, what are you doing? You still play with your food, at this age?! Stop it."

"Ah... well... yes. Sorry, father." Thor stammered while he tried to cover the red spot on the cloth, hoping non but Loki would notice.

Thor gave a quick glance at his brother who was now chuckling and acting all innocent.

"So Thor, what do you think? You will be accompanied by three soon-to-be warriors. You shall guide them and pass your wisdom to them." Father said with a serious tone.

Loki started chuckling even more at Father's last sentence.

"Err... yeah. Sounds great. Thanks, father." Thor gave Loki an I-will-kill-you glance.

"And you, Loki? You seem to be having fun. Is Master Gallon an excellent teacher as I suggested?"

By hearing 'teacher', Loki saw a flash of a hidden door in his mind. He stopped laughing and it took him 5 seconds to realize Father had asked him a question.

"Yes, father. I have learnt how to control my magick. Yet, I still need to practice more."

"All Father, your son is fascinating. He is a quick learner and the best apprentice I have had yet. For example, last month we discovered he could teleport! He mastered this skill within a week while some people need years! He can't teleport himself very far yet, but he's even better than when I..."

Loki tried to listen to Master Gallon, but his mind trailed off.

_So this is the place where you will teach me and show stuff?_

_I can take you to places and planets, forwards and even backwards in time._

_You mean you will learn me how to teleport?!_

"... lessons tomorrow. Is that okay for you, prince? ... Err, are you listening, prince Loki?" Master Gallon asked.

Loki snapped out of his dream and nodded "I shall be prepared. Thank you, Master Gallon."

"Right gentlemen, I think our two princes here are getting sleepy from your conversations about strategies!" Frigga smiled at her two sons "I will be back to you, but first I shall see my sons to their chamber. Come, boys. Time for bed."

"But mother, I understand the importance of strategy!" Thor whined.

"I know Thor, but you're still a teenager. When you're older, you will be allowed to join All Father's business talks. Same for you, Loki." Frigga patted Thor's head and then wrapped her arms around both sons' shoulder.

"Oh Thor? Tomorrow I come to see you practice with Mjollnir. Make me proud, my son. Goodnight."

Both Thor and Loki nodded. Loki couldn't help but feel hurt though. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed like Father wasn't interested in his magick at all. He hasn't even visited him yet! It was just Thor and his hammer.

As they were walking through one of the castle's halls. Loki observed Thor as he smiled at his mother and told about Mjollnir. He sighed. It would always be Thor and his hammer.

It was one of the few nights Loki couldn't sleep. Usually, Mother's bedtime stories about Father's battles and adventures with the Frost Giants soothed him, but not tonight. Not even Thor's laughter as he told how he would kill the Frost Giants helped him change his thoughts.

_I am the Doctor and you can say I am quite new here. This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space._

Since the day he met that Doctor-man, no days has passed without Loki thinking about this stranger. Who was he and did he know Loki? Why did he land his ship here? Every day he tried to find an answer to these questions, but as far as he remembered, he didn't have any flashbacks until now.

Loki groaned in frustration and kicked off his bedsheets. He needed some fresh air. Staying in bed and wait for sleep to come was pointless. He took his leather coat and closed his eyes. He tried to picture the garden in front of him, as if he were there. He concentrated, his brow furrowing. Wind rushed around him and when he opened his eyes again, he could see the lake reflecting the stars and planets in the sky. The scent of wet grass and roses filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath and smirked. This was his secret. Master Gallon thought he could only teleport himself from one room to another, but the thruth was Loki had finished practicing a long time ago. He could feel he was stronger than his master, more skilled than his master. It wasn't right, being so skilled at his age, but it felt good. HE felt good. Everyday he faked his progressions, making sure Master Gallon didn't notice. But Loki hoped one day Master Gallon would retire as his teacher. It was all a waste of time.

Loki walked around the lake. Now and then he caught a glimpse from the golden fish as they reflected the moonlight. Compared to Midgard, the Asgardian sky was filled with more than just the moon and some stars. This sky was filled with billions of stars and at least 5 planets of wich two moons. A red and a white one. During the night, their light made everything get a soft amber glow. Loki looked up and smiled. One day he would set out and explore these planets, especially Midgard and Jotenheim. See if all the stories were true. He would learn new cultures and make his father proud.

_I can take you to places and planets._

Loki suddenly stopped. A faint humming noise was coming from the back of the garden. It sounded so familiar, yet he'd never heard it before. Then it hit him.

The Doctor.

Loki ran towards the noise, his heart pounding in his chest. It was dark, but his eyes spotted the door he'd opened so many years ago and had kept it closed since that day... until today. He nudged the doorhandle, his heart still pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was because of the running or because he was nervous. Or was he excited? The door didn't seem locked this time and he entered the room.

Empty.

Loki sighed disappointedly. Maybe he had hit his head and it was a dream after all.

"The sky is fascinating, isn't it?"

Loki spun around and let out a shriek. There, just outside, stood the Doctor, leaning against his TARDIS. He was smiling, the same smile he had on his face when he met Loki.

"Shrieking again, are we? Everyone's asleep I guess, so don't want to get caught this time eh?" The Doctor winked.

Loki's brow furrowed "How could you?"

"Well, I just landed here, thinking I would run..."

"That's not what I meant! All these years, not a single visit! Leaving me behind with all these questions! How could you?!" Loki left the room and slammed the door shut. He tried to sound angry, but couln't hide he was most hurt.

The Doctor's smile faded "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? That's all you have to say?! Not a single explanation?! You left me and made me think I was mad because I thought I had imagined you and all of this!"

"Ah w... well, I thought you just weren't ready for it. I mean, you were just a kid. Still exploring your own life. Mind you, it took a while before I set out." The Doctor scratched the back of his head "Sorry, but err... how many years exactly?"

"A CENTURY! Even if you are not an Asgardian, you are just the same as all the rest! You all think I am not capable of great things because I am too young, BUT I AM NOT!" Loki yelled. His eyes started to glow a bit, making them a bright green "Even if I have a master, I am still better than he is. I am more skilled and my magick more powerful! But no matter how hard I try, no one appreciates me or my skills! It's always Thor and his Mjollnir. ALWAYS! Why does no one see me?!" a green flame appeared in both Loki's hands. He tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. He was tired. Tired of always being ignored. He wanted someone who listened to him and not the other way round.

"Loki."

The way the Doctor said his name snapped him out of his thoughts. His green flames disappeared as he felt two arms around him, embracing him in a thight hug "I see you."

A single tear rolled down Loki's cheek and his eyes turned to their normal dark green.

"I can be good. I am worth both m-my status and my name." Loki tried to stay strong, but his voice cracked mid-sentence.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have never underestimated you. It was my fault for not taking you with me when we first met. You were born for great things, prince. You will do things, achieve things. But before all that, I shall make it up to you!"

The Doctor let go of him, opened the door to his TARDIS and held out his hand "Are you ready?"

Loki dried off his single tear "Ready for what?"

"For what you've always been waiting for!"

"You mean...?" Loki hesitated.

"Planets, stars, timetravel. It's all waiting for you!" an even bigger smile than before appeared on the Doctor's face.

Loki didn't say a word, but grabbed the Doctor's hand. This was it.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the 1st chapter is short for which I apologize! See this one as a 2nd epilogue, an introdcution to the adventures yet to come. I'll get to chapter 2 asap, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sadly on hiatus because yikes I suck at this! Comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
